Fire and Ice
by loveyoualways21
Summary: He's fire and she's ice. If there's one thing that Lux Mason hates more than anything, it's people who have egos that challenge her own. So, what's going to happen when she meets vampire sheriff, Eric Northman? Will she freeze him? Or will he melt her?
1. Preface

So, this is a story that I came up with not too long ago! I feel pretty good about it, so I decided I'd go ahead, and post it for the enjoyment of all of my loyal readers! It's rated T for now, but might possibly become an M in the future. We'll see what happens! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or anything associated with it. I only own the plot, Lux, and any other characters I bring into the story!**

**Preface**

Some people say that fire is more powerful than ice. Others say ice is more powerful than fire. Not once do you ever hear someone say that neither ice nor fire is stronger than the other. Well, at least...until now. It's my personal belief that fire and ice are defenseless against each other.

The truth of the matter is that three things can happen when fire and ice coincide with one another. One, fire will melt the ice. Two, ice will freeze the fire. Three, fire and ice will cancel each other out. Any of those three things can, and will happen.

Every situation where ice and fire coincide will surely have different outcomes, though. Maybe one situation will end with fire melting ice? Or maybe ice will freeze the fire in the end? Or who knows, I might actually be right, and the end might come when fire and ice cancel each other out?

You're probably wondering why I brought up such an under talked about topic. It's simple really. I brought it up because I'm one step closer to finding out the answer myself. And, it's all because of a certain 1000 year old vampire sheriff.

I moved to Bon Temps to escape my past, and in return I gained the interest of a very powerful vampire. A powerful vampire who basically only cares about himself, and isn't afraid to show it. Then, there's me. I'm the type who will do whatever I need to in order to get what I want. Though, I at least put out the effort to care somewhat about others. Well, as long as those others are living, and breathing.

Therefore, he's fire and I'm ice. We both have egos that can't be tamed. But, unfortunately, sooner or later, one of us, or even both of us are going to have to give. Then I'll have the answers that surely deep down everyone is asking theirselves. Is fire, ice, or neither stronger than the other?

**This is just a short preface of what the story is going to be about. I'm using this as a sort of test run. If you're interested in reading more, then review, and tell me. That way I can decide id I'm going to actually continue this or not. If I do continue this then it'll probably be next week before I can update, though. Christmas break starts next week, so I'll have more time. Alright, so I'll stop ranting now. Please Review!**


	2. A Deadly Version of Hide and Seek

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone!

Here's Chapter 1! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

_I ran as fast as I could through the caves of the underworld. I knew these caves by heart, so I allowed my feet to take me to the exit that they knew so much. I had made a mistake. I had made a huge mistake._

_"Lux Juliette Mason! Get back here now!" my father's angry voice echoed through the caves. "You betrayed everything you are! You betrayed your family! Saving vampires! What were you thinking?"_

_I continued running through the caves for my life. If my father caught me, no matter how much he loved me, he'd have no choice, but to punish me for the crime I had commited. He was ruler of the underworld after all. He'd lose his position if he didn't follow through on the punishment._

_Rule #221 in the underworld rule book, **Thou shall not save a vampire from death**. Of course, I had broken that rule. I'd broken every other rule in the rule book, so why should Rule #221 be any diffferent?_

_Unfortunately, before I broke the rule, and saved a vampire from death, I didn't read the book's consequences for breaking the rule. The book's consequences for Rule #221 had read, **Anyone who breaks this rule shall be punished with the same death that the vampire they saved was originally suppose to have.**_

_In the underworld vampires weren't thrown into the sun, and killed. That was too human like for the demons of the underworld. Instead, they sentence vampires to being burned at stake, being lowered onto a platform of stakes, being tortured to death, or even worse...drained by drainers and vamped up werewolves._

_"Lux! There's no escaping your punishment! I have no choice, but to punish you! I will catch you, and you know it! The longer you run the worse the punishment will be!" he went on and on._

_I continued running, but couldn't help feel the pain inside me because of his words. I just couldn't believe that my own father who I had been so close to before I broke Rule #221 was actually going to kill me if he caught me. What father chooses his position as ruler or manager, in the human world, over his own daughter?_

_Relief took me over when I looked ahead of me, and saw the elevator that lead up to my father's penthouse in the human world. I ran up to the elevator and hit the up arrow button, and impatiently waited._

_Curious as to how far away my dad was now that I couldn't hear him, I opened myself up to my surroundings, and allowed myself to feel what my dad was feeling. Being an empath was a godsend to me most of the time. My dads anger was closer to me than I thought it would be._

_Just then the elevator doors opened, and I wasted no time in getting in. I pushed the up button, and was relieved when the doors snapped shut just as my dad appeared from out of the shadows._

_I could see that his eyes were dark as cole. He was beyond angry. His normal eyes were a light colored blue, just like mine were. But, when either of us got angry our eyes turned black as cole. It's in our genes._

_"I'll find you, Lux! You know I will!" he hissed._

_"Let the deadly version of Hide and Seek begin," I hissed in return as the elevator doors shut completely._

**_~True Blood~_**

"Miss, we've landed," I heard a voice say as I was shaken awake.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked up. A stewardess with a brown bob was standing over me. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said with a fake smile. I hated being woken up when I wasn't ready. I grabbed my purse, and stood up. "Thanks for waking me up," I said to her before making my way off of the plane.

It was 2:00 in the morning when I finally arrived in the smal northern Lousiana town of Bon Temps. Bon Temps was a far stretch after living in Brazil for one and a half years, but it was my best bet.

Bon Temps was a small town, and I had never been a fan of small towns. Therefore, no one would ever expect me to be here. I didn't have to worry about someone coming here and looking for me.

I needed a place to hide out for a while, and Bon Temps was the first place that came to mind. My cousins Sookie and Jason lived here. It'd been at least two years since I'd seen or talked to either of them, though. But, surely I'd be able to stay with one of them.

Well, Sookie was my first choice. I'd only stay with Jason if Sookie said no to me. I was sure that Jason would let me stay with him if Sookie told me no. I just prayed that Sookie said yes, so that I wouldn't have to stay with Jason.

Jason was a bit of...oh, who am I kidding?...Jason is the biggest man whore in the history of existence of humans. Don't get me wrong, I love Jason, but I'd have to kill him if all I heard every night was him hooking up with some girl.

I parked my new car in Sookie's driveway, and sat there in silence for a minute or two. I was going through what I'd say to her in my mind over and over again. But, in the end I decided to just say whatever came to mind. I'd wind up forgetting everything I was planning on saying anyways, so honestly what's the point in trying to remember?

Getting out of the car I was overwhelmed by multiple presences. Sookie had company. Company that wasn't human. I listened closely, and heard the mumbled thoughts of more than one vampire. I raised an eyebrow. Sookie was hanging with vampires now? Hmm...interesting.

Just like Sookie I have the ability to read and hear thoughts. Except I have an advanced telepathy. Advanced to where I, unlike Sookie, could actually hear vampires thoughts. I could even communicate between magical dimensions using my telepathy. Lucky for me, I had enough power over my abilities to be able to choose when and when not to listen in on thoughts from any type of species. Therefore, I could easily act like I didn't have telepathy, and I didn't have to worry about vampires knowing that I could hear them.

Grabbing my luggage from the backseat, I locked the car, and made my way onto the front porch. I could hear voices coming from inside the house. Placing my luggage down, I knocked on the door twice. Instantly, it grew quiet on the other side of the door.

_Who would be at the door this early in the morning? _I heard Sookie ask herself.

I smiled, _Who do you think, Sook?_

_Lux? _she asked me in her mind.

_Mmm...hmm. _I answered.

She squealed in her head. _I'll be right there. _I heard her footsteps on the floor instantly. Moments later the door swung open, and she threw her arms around me. "Lux!" she exclaimed.

"Sookie!" I exclaimed, mimicking her as I hugged her back.

When we pulled away she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay," I answered, getting right to the point.

Sookie took a step back, and crossed her arms. "I haven't seen or heard from you in what...at least two years now, and you're here needing a place to stay?" she asked me, curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much," I told her, nodding my head.

Knowing me all to well, Sookie asked, "What'd you do now?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I broke a rule with very big consequences," I answered.

"What kind of consequences?"

"Death."

"Lux! What the hell! What could you possibly have done to be punished with death?"

"I saved a vampire from death," I told her, obviously recieving a lot of props from her. "And now I need a place to hide because as long as I'm not caught I won't have to get punished," I continued explaining when she didn't say anything.

"Why here? Why do you want to hide out here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Look around, Sookie," I told her. "Why in the hell would I ever be caught dead in a small town like this?"

She looked somewhat offended.

"No one will ever come looking for me here, Sookie, and you know it. So, please, let me stay here, and save me from meeting my demise because of a stupid mistake on my part."

Sookie thought in silence for a moment, and I was kind enough to give her privacy, which she greatly apprieciated. She moved out of the way, and motioned her hand for me to come in. "Just because I love you, and don't want you die because you broke a rule," she said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

I smiled in return. "Thanks, Sookie." I picked up my luggage, and made my way into the house. I placed all of it down in the middle of the foyer. Then I looked into the living room, and saw two vampires sitting there. A man with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked to be about maybe mid to late 30's possibly. Then there was a red headed girl, who looked to be only about 16 or 17.

Sookie closed the front door, and moved to stand beside me. "Oh, Lux, I'd like you to meet my vampire boyfriend, Bill, and his progeny, Jessica. Bill, Jessica, this is my long lost cousin, Lux," she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you two," I smiled as sweetly as I could manage.

"Likewise," Bill smiled kindly at me, standing up and surprising me by taking my hand, and kissing it like a gentleman would do. I could instantly tell that he was different than most vampires. Less excited about being a vampire to begin with, maybe.

The other one Jessica surprised me by jumping up, and hugging me. "It's nice to meet you, Lux," she smiled cheerful as she pulled away. "I love your name. It's so unique! Is Lux short for anything?" she asked. I'm just going to take a wild guess, and say that she's a young vampire. Not even a year old at the rate she was acting.

I shook my head. "Nope, it's just Lux," I told her.

"It's such a pretty name," she complimented with a big smile.

"Thanks, Jessica," I thanked her, not something I liked to do often, but since I wasn't getting even the slightest of bad vibes from her, I decided to be nice.

"So, Lux, you can stay in the room at the end of the hall upstairs. The room that you always stayed in whenever you'd visit as a child," Sookie told me with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll just go put my luggage upstairs then," I said.

"That won't be necessary," Bill told me. "I'd be happy to do it for you. You and Sookie just catch up on missed time."

I was once again taken back by his gentleman manners. "Umm...okay, thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

"Of course," he said with a smile. He picked up my luggage, and carried it upstairs without another word.

I turned, and looked at Sookie. "Where did you find this guy?"

"He walked into Merlotte's one night. Actually, he was Merlotte's first ever vampire customer. We hit it off right away," Sookie said, blushing.

"Well, ain't that sweet."

"It is," Sookie agreed, going all lovesick. That could serve as a big problem in the near future.

Just then, Bill came down the stairs, talking on his cell phone. He didn't look the least bit happy. The person on the other end of the line was triggering Bill's anger. I wonder who he was talking to. Bill hung up instantly.

"Is everything okay?" Sookie asked Bill with concern in her voice.

"That was Eric," Bill said.

"What did he want?" Sookie asked now digusted.

"He's demanding our presences at Fangtasia tomorrow night at 9:00," Bill answered, reluctantly.

"Ooo, can I go?" Jessica asked, excitedly.

"No," Bill answered, sternly. "You have work tomorrow night, anyways."

Jessica rolled her eyes, and sighed frustratedly before throwing herself down on the couch.

"What does Eric want us there for?" Sookie asked, curiously. I could feel the anger coming off of her like heat coming from the sun.

Bill shrugged, "He didn't say." Bill looked at Sookie and then to me, "But, he wants us to bring Lux."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"How does he know who Lux..." Sookie started but then paused. "Is he watching us?" she asked, angrily.

"He very well could be," Bill answered.

"Umm...who the hell is Eric?" I asked, completely left in the cold.

"Bill's 'boss', aka Vampire sheriff of Area 5, which is basically all of northern Louisiana," Sookie filled me in.

Now that I knew who Eric was I wanted to know what the hell he wanted with me. "What the hell does he want with me?"

Bill and Sookie looked at each other.

"Well, he's had his sights set on Sookie for the longest time..." Bill started, but then stopped to allow Sookie to finish.

"But, now that he knows you're here, he's probably got his sights set on you now," Sookie finished what Bill had started saying.

I couldn't help, but burst out laughing. That was the funniest thing I'd ever heard. "If he can't get you, then what the hell makes him think that he'll get me?"

Sookie and Bill both pondered what I had just said for a few seconds, and then agreed. "You've got a point."

"Wow! This night just got better!" I laughed, not being able to get a hold of myself.

Now I was really looking forward to tomorrow night. I couldn't wait to find out what this vampire Eric thought and how he reacted when I followed in Sookie's footsteps, and turned him down. It'd be priceless, I just knew it.

**Please Review!**


	3. Claiming Lux Mason

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone!

Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2**

The next night we...Bill and Sookie were summoned to go to Fangtasia at 9:00 by Eric...I still hadn't learned his last name, if he even had one. I considered myself just a tag along. I was just someone who was invited to go to a vampire bar wither her cousin, and her cousin's boyfriend. It was that simple in my head, and that's exactly how I viewed it, and chose to view it.

"Lux! Are you ready yet?" Sookie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost!" I called back, checking myself in the mirror, making sure that everything was in order.

I had never been to a vampire bar before, so I wasn't too sure about what I should wear. After searching through my wardrobe, though, I decided on a hot pink one shoulder long flowing strap dress that went down to maybe mid thigh with pink open toed and top foot wedges. As for jewelry, I went with a silver diamond studded necklace, a silver braclet with a single charm on it, and silver diamond stud filled hoop earrings. To finish the outfit off, I put my hair up in a bun, letting a single strand of my wavy brown hair fall on the right side of my face.

Placing my cell phone, wallet, and a few female necessities, such as lip gloss, eye liner, etc. in my black ruffled clutch, I was out of my room, and down stairs ready to go.

"Wow! You look drop dead gorgeous, Lux," Sookie complimented me when she saw me.

"Thanks, Sookie," I said with a smile. "You do, too."

"Thank you," she said, returning my smile.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be, Bill," Sookie said, walking over to the door, and opening it. As expected it was Bill.

Sookie and Bill exchanged their hellos with each other, and then Sookie took a step back.

Bill looked us both up and down, but not like a man whore would. Bill was looking only at our outfits, and not our figure. I know it's wrong of me, but I read his mind for just a moment. I wanted to make sure he was truly a gentleman like Sookie says he is, and how he portrays himself to be. So far, he wasn't giving off any bad vibes.

"You both look beautiful tonight," he smiled.

"Thank you," Sookie and I smiled back in unison.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked with his southern drawl.

"As ready as we'll ever be," I said, taking the liberty to answer for the both of us.

"Well, then we should be off now if we want to make it to Fangtasia on time," he said, stepping out of the way. "Ladies first," he said, motioning for us to go first.

Either he truly was different than most vampires, and was indeed a gentleman, or he was fooling everyone, and just putting on an act. I couldn't quite tell right now, but I would find out soon. You can count on that.

**~True Blood~**

It was 8:45 when we arrived at Fangtasia. We were fifteen minutes early, but the earlier the better right? I didn't understand why we had to be there by 9:00 exactly, but then again I didn't really understand vampires, and their ways to begin with.

Fangtasia, "The Bar With A Bite." The sign hanging on the front of the bar building was the first thing that caught my eye. So typical of a vampire to use that as their bar's catch phrase.

"Ready to walk into hell?" Sookie asked me, walking up next to me.

Bill was on her other side.

"I've already been there before. I practically came from there, remember?" I countered with my own question.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that," she said, as we began walking to the door of Fangtasia. "I'm just not use to your world just yet. Maybe someday I will be, though."

I let out a chuckle. "Trust me, Sookie. You want no parts of my world. It's a lot more dangerous, and difficult than any other world out there."

"I believe you," Sookie said as we reached the door.

At the door stood a dirty blonde haired vampire who was bored out of her mind. She definitely would've rather been inside at the moment. She perked up when she saw us.

"Pam," Bill and Sookie both greeted her.

"Bill, Sookie, you're early," she said with a slight smile. Her gaze turned to me. "You must be Lux," she said.

I nodded. Someone obviously had indeed been watching us last night. Otherwise, Pam wouldn't have known my name. "That's me."

"You're related to Sookie, right?"

I nodded again.

"She's my cousin," Sookie informed her.

"Cousin, interesting. Do you have any abilities like Sookie does?" Pam asked rather interested as she carded me.

I smiled, "Yes, I do."

"What abilities do you have if you don't mind my asking?"

With pride, I answered honestly, "I'm an empathic telepath."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that Pam was shocked. I didn't need to use my empathic ability to figure that one out.

"How is that possible? Sookie's older than you. Shouldn't she be the one with the most powers?" Pam asked, quizzically.

I shook my head no, "It doesn't always work that way."

Pam didn't ask anymore questions. She handed me back my ID without a single word. Curiously, I took a slight peak into her mind, and learned that she couldn't wait to tell Eric about me. I didn't even know Eric yet, and he'd already know so much about me when I did meet him.

Before she realized that I could read vampires minds, I quickly blocked off all vampires from my head. I thanked god that I had enough control over my telepathy to turn it on and off as I pleased.

Pam moved out of the way, "You three can go in, and wait until Eric summons you over."

We didn't have to be told twice. Sookie, Bill, and I made our way into the bar. I walked straight over to the bar, and ordered myself a drink. What's the point in coming to a bar if you're not planning on drinking?

"So, who's Eric?" I asked taking a sip of my Pina Colada once Sookie, Bill, and I got a table. Usually I drank a gin and tonic, but I decided to go different tonight.

They both looked past me and I turned my head to look behind me toward a pale blonde haired vampire sitting on a throne. He was wearing black pants and a tight black shirt. The outfit fit him well. I was almost a bit bummed that he wasn't wearing a crown, too.

"Him," they both said, turning back to me.

I could already tell that he most likely had a huge ego. Anyone sitting on a throne must have a super ego. If that were truly his case, then that wouldn't be such a good thing. I never have liked people who had egos that challenged mine. His could possibly challenge mine, and that wasn't good.

"You're not actually going to drool over him are you?" Sookie asked after I had stared at Eric for over a minute.

"Ha! Are you serious? He may be absolutely drool worthy, but unlike most girls I can control myself," I bragged.

"That, unfortunately, won't stop him from trying to seduce you," Sookie said honestly.

"Anything other than his man whore ways I should know about him before he summons us over?" I asked Sookie and Bill.

"It'd be wise for you to know," Bill answered, looking at Sookie, and nodding.

Sookie looked at me, and began telling me a few key things I should , "He's the type who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. So, if he takes a liking to you, and decides he wants you, he'll do everything he can to get you. He won't stop until you're his. But, let's hope that doesn't happen. If it does then you've got a problem because you don't belong to another vampire, therefore you can easily be claimed by any vampire in this bar right now."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Claimed?"

Sookie nodded. "When a vampire claims you no other vampire can give you their blood or lust after you. If you're claimed and another vampire goes after you then the vampire that claimed you can easily kill the other vampire without having to deal with the consequences of killing a fellow vampire for a human," she explained to me.

"Hmm...interesting," I said after thinking it over for a couple of seconds. "So, we as humans have no say over a vampire claiming us?" I wondered out loud.

Sookie shook her head and sighed.

"Unfortunately, no you don't," Bill answered for her.

"How very flattering then," I said sarcastically.

"Eric wants to see you three now," Pam said, out of the blue, from behind me.

I turned around quickly coming into eye contact with her. Glamoring or whatever vampires did to make humans forget things or do what they wanted them to didn't work on me at all. So, eye contact with a vampire on my part wasn't dangerous.

"Welcome back to hell," Sookie muttered standing up, and coming up next to me. Bill was right behind her.

I finally stood up after I finished my drink. I smoothed out my dress, and grabbed my clutch. "Let's get this over with," I said, dryly. I never was a fan of people who had bigger egos than me, or people who spied on me, and knew things about me before I even knew them that well. Same applies for vampires. This was one meeting that I was both happy and angry about.

Sookie, Bill, and I followed Pam as she lead our way through the crowd of people and vampires. When we made it out of the crowd we were smack dab in front of Eric Northman. Eric Northman the owner of this bar, and Sheriff of Area 5.

Pam took her place, standing on Eric's left side behind his throne. Sookie, Bill, and I stood in a row in front of him. I was standing in between Sookie and Bill. Therefore, I was standing right in front of Eric.

"Sookie, pleasure to see you again," Eric said looking at her. He was completely disregarding Bill. He then looked at me, and smirked. "You must be Lux Mason."

I raised an eyebrow. It's bad enough that he knew my first name before I even met him, but my last name, too? No one had mentioned my last name at all last night. Right? Someone must of done a lot of research between then and now.

Feeling really confident, I asked, "Curious...how do you know my name already when I haven't said a word to you before now?" "You were watching us last night, weren't you?"

"Indeed I was," Eric admitted right away. He was proud of himself.

"What a welcoming party this town has," I said sarcastically.

_Not this town, just him, _Sookie thought.

I smiled, looking straight at Eric, "And, I am indeed Lux Mason."

"Sookie's cousin," Eric said just to make sure.

I nodded. "I am."

Eric looked from me to Sookie, and smirked. He was at this moment thinking about how great it would be to bed us both at once.

_Damn it, Lux! Quit listening to vampires thoughts, _I scolded myself. I quickly closed my ability off from all vampires.

"So, Pam tells me that you're supposedly an empathic telepath?" Eric asked interested.

Supposedly, ha! My ass! I was truly an empathic telepath whether anyone truly believed me or not. I nodded. I didn't have anything to hide. "Yes, I am."

"And, what exactly does a empathic telepath do?" he asked.

Just this once I opened my abilites to vampires. I wanted to know where he was getting at. He wanted to know if my powers were open to vampires. Whoops! I was going to have to lie now. Not that I was complaining. Lying isn't really that hard to do. It especially wasn't hard when your life was possibly on the line.

"Empathic telepaths can of course hear thoughts, but they can also feel emotions," I answered, leaving out the advanced part of each. What Eric didn't know wouldn't kill me. It might kill him, but it wouldn't kill me.

"Can you hear thoughts or feel emotions of vampires?" he asked.

_Lie, lie, lie! _Sookie thought instantly.

_That's what I was planning on doing. I'm not going to tell him the truth, and have him try to do away with me, and find out what I really am, _I thought in return.

_Smart idea, _Sookie thought.

I returned my attention back to the question. I shook my head, and lied, "No, I can't. I can only hear and feel humans."

"You're one interesting person, Lux," Eric said. "But, curious, how is it that Sookie is older than you, and yet you have more powers than she does?"

_Good question, _Sookie and I both thought at the same time. We silently decided that that'd be my answer.

"Good question," I answered as we had planned. "I wish I knew," I lied.

"It's a true mystery to us," Sookie spoke up.

I knew damn well why. It was because I had more magic in me than Sookie did. Only Sookie's father had some magic in him. Me though, both of my parents have magic in them. Maybe not the same kind, but they both have magic in them.

"A mystery worth solving one day," Eric commented.

_Too bad he'll never find out, _I thought.

_Unless he somehow finds out what you are, _Sookie added to my thought.

It took everything I had in me not to look at her, and roll my eyes. _He never will, _I thought.

_Let's hope not._

I blocked Sookie out of my thoughts. _Smack! _I thought to myself, picturing myself smacking her upside the head real hard. Sometimes she could truly be a blonde. It's sad.

"Possibly one day," I agreed.

For the first time tonight Eric turned his attention to and acknowledged Bill. "Is Lux yours?"

"No, sir," Bill answered right away.

Eric turned his gaze back to me.

I found the look on his face suspicious; therefore, I couldn't fight the urge to read his mind. I bit my bottom lip, and felt anger build up inside me. I closed my mind off once again, and hissed to myself. I never knew that I'd feel this angry if a vampire were to claim me, but now I did. Since I wasn't Bill's or any other vampires, Eric had decided that he'd claim me. He was going to be sure to tell Bill that later.

I hadn't realized that I hadn't blocked Sookie out of my head until she thought, _He's really claiming you as his?_

_Apparently, so. _I was sure that the rest of the night was going to be an angry one on my part. Vampires were the reason why I'm where I am right now, and here I am being claimed by a vampire that I just met. My life just couldn't get any better, could it?

**Please Review!**


	4. Let The Games Begin

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone!

Also before you read this chapter, great and not so great news! **Great news;** I've already got this story all planned out, and I'm already in the works of making up a sequel! All I have to do now is type the rest of this story, and then I should return to posting every other day like I did for Make Me Wanna Die! **Not so great news; **I might not be updating as frequent as I have been for a few weeks or so. Hopefully, less than a week. We'll see what happens! Just thought I'd let you know, so you're not completely left in the dark if I don't update like I usually do!

Alright, so I'll stop talking now! Haha! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3**

"Lux!" Sookie called after me.

It was 20 minutes until sun up, and Bill had just dropped us off. I was madder than a mother trucker. Claiming me? I wish I would've known all of this about vampires before I came to Bon Temps. Maybe I would've thought twice, after all.

I stormed into the house, and marched right up to my room. I felt like a teenager who had just gotten caught breaking rules by her parents. Then after getting caught, her parents embarrased her in front of all of her friends. Boy did I wish that were the case right now.

"Lux!" Sookie called again on her way up the stairs.

"What?" I exclaimed frustrated. I spun on my heel, and turned around to face Sookie, who was now standing in my doorway.

"I never thought in a million years that anyone or anything, epseically vampires could ever make you as angry as you are now. Why are you so angry?" she asked, worried.

Sookie wasn't the least bit use to seeing my temper at this level. Also, I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't too fond of my now coal black eyes. Anger was an easy emotion to detect on me.

"It's hard to explain, Sookie," I answered.

"Try me," she said.

"Alright, I will," I told her. If she wanted to know why I was so mad then I'd tell her. If she understood, then good. If she didn't, then oh well. "If it weren't were vampires revealing themselves to the world, then my home life, and my life in general wouldn't be crumbling as we speak. I saved a vampire...and yes, I'll admit it's partly my fault because I didn't read the consequences of my actions, but still." After a brief silence, I said, "Now a vampire that I barely even know decides to claim me? Hell, he barely even knows me!"

"Being claimed isn't such a bad thing, Lux," Sookie said. At the moment, she was living up to her hair color.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Sookie's my cousin, and I love her to death. She knows what I am, but she doesn't know anything about what I am. If she did, then she wouldn't be saying what she was saying to me right now. I know she means well, but she's far from actually doing so.

Sookie nodded. "When you're claimed, only one vampire can ever have you. You don't have to worry about any other vampires trying to get you."

I raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Didn't I hear somewhere one time that if the vampire that claims a person gets tired of them they can easily unclaim the human they claimed and pass him or her onto another vampire?"

Sookie didn't answer right away. But, when she did she answered, "It's a possibility."

"Sookie, let me tell you something..." I started, but then paused. After a second of thinking I continued. "By me being claimed, I'm a whole life time farther away from ever possibly being able to talk my father down from killing me. If he ever finds me, and I'm claimed by a vampire...let alone a vampire sheriff...I'm royally fucked! There will be no hope left for me! I will not, and can not allow that to happen! Ever!"

"I'll never go through myself what you're going through right now," Sookie confessed and admitted to me. "But, if there's anything I can do...pleas let me know. I love you, and it'd kill me if you got killed by your own father for something so stupid."

"Thanks, Sookie," I said with a nod of my head, calming down a bit. I'm assuming my eyes started turning back to their normal blue because Sookie suddenly looked relieved. "But, there's really and truly nothing you can do," I told her truthfully.

"Well, if there ever is..." she started.

I cut her off, "I'll be sure to let you know."

"That's all I ask," Sookie smiled briefly. "Now I'm sure you'll tired, so I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Night," I replied.

Sookie turned and made her way down the hall to her bedroom. Once she was inside, I walked over to my bedroom door, and shut it. I changed out of my dress, and into my comfortable pajamas, and went to bed. The past 10 hours had sure as hell been long, tiring, eventful hours.

**~True Blood~**

It was 3:30 in the afternoon when I finally woke up. I had been lucky enough to sleep without waking up even once from the time I went to bed until I woke up. After what had transpired in the 10 hours prior to me going to bed, I was pleasantly surprised that I had slept peacefully for so long.

After changing into my outfit for the rest of the day, I decided to go downstairs. As I made my way down the upstairs hallway, I peaked into Sookie's room, and found that she wasn't there. I went downstairs, and went straight to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, Sookie was sitting down at the kitchen table. Across from her was Jason.

I smiled. "Well, if it isn't _Mr. Ladies Man_ himself!" I said joking around with him like we always use to do, and surely still did.

Jason stood up, and made his way over to me. On his way he replied, "And, if it isn't _Miss Ice Queen_ herself!"

"It's been so long," I said throwing my arms around him.

He hugged me back, and replied, "Way too long."

"So, Sookie briefed me on why you're here," Jason told me when we pulled away.

"Oh, she did?" I asked. I kicked her as I passed her to make my way over to the coffee pot.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, sitting back down.

"Ow!" she cried out. _What was that for? _she asked in her head.

_The less he knows the better! _I answered, placing my coffee in the microwave.

_I only briefed him, _Sookie thought defensively.

_Ha! I know your definition of briefed. _"So, what did she tell you?" I asked Jason, sitting down next to him at the table.

"She said you got yourself into trouble, and are now running from it, so you won't get punished," he answered. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you, Lux?"

_I told you I only briefed him, _Sookie thought.

_Yeah, for once, _I thought rather harshly, but it was the truth. I shook my head, and answered Jason's question, "The day that I stop getting into trouble will be the day that hell freezes over."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jason said. "So, what are you running from?"

"Umm...it's nothing really. Just the usual, you know," I lied.

"The usual, yeah, I know," Jason said nodding his head.

Sookie and I looked at each other when Jason wasn't looking. Jason, unlike Sookie, knew absolutely nothing about my life. Well, other than the sugar coated to fit a human life story I came up with to tell unsuspecting humans.

"So, what's been going on with you, Jason?" I asked. "Other than the women, I mean," I said after thinking my questions over for a second.

He suddenly tensed up. I tried listening to his thoughts, but he was blocking me out. Jason was hiding something from me. I just didn't know what. I was going to find out, though.

"What are you hiding from us, Jason?" I asked, backing him into a corner right away.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything," he said instantly defensive.

"You're lying. Otherwise, you wouldn't be blocking me out of your head," Sookie said crossing her arms.

"I'm not hiding anything," Jason insisted.

"Jason..." both Sookie and I started.

"Let it go!" Jason exclaimed, cutting us off. He stood up quickly and stormed out of the kitchen, and then out of the house.

"Apparently he's forgetting who we are," Sookie said after we had sat there in silence for at least two minutes.

"That's an understatement," I replied taking a sip of my coffee.

There was something quite off about Jason. He rarely ever jumped on the defense like he just had. I didn't know what his problem was, but I was going to. I can add finding out what's up with Jason to my list of to dos. Right next to finding out Bill's true intentions.

**~True Blood~**

Later that night, I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. Jeez! Can't a girl shower and get dressed in peace for once. Wrapping my hair in a towel, and another towel around my body I walked over to the door, and opened it. Sookie was standing there in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked, curiously. The look on her face was an agitated look.

"Get dressed up," she answered annoyed.

"What? Why?"

"Eric wants us at Fangtasia," Sookie answered less than thrilled.

I rolled my eyes. "What for?" I asked harsher than I intended.

"Hell if I know. Bill just called and told me that he and Jessica will be picking us up in half an hour."

I sighed a frustrated sigh, and stalked out of the bathroom. "Great! Just great," I muttered under my breath, making my way down the hall to my room.

Once in my room I went to my closet and picked out a really hot outfit. If Eric wanted to play, then we'd play. If he wanted to claim me, then I'd one up him and make him want what he can't and never will have. He decided to start a game that I can play better. Maybe it was unintentional on his part, but he started a game of cat and mouse that he will not win. Let the games begin jackass!

After searching through my entire wardrobe I found the perfect outfit. The outfit consisted of a mid-thigh length black practically see through dress, I'd just have to wear matching bra and panties to blend in a bit, black lace up ankle wedges, black pearl earrings. and a silver layered necklace, no vampire would be stupid enough to come anywhere near my neck tonight. Oh, and of course, I can't forget my black clutch with dangling strings, it's a lot prettier than it sounds trust me. As for my hair, I let it stay down. My hair always looked best down when it was wet. It went well with my outfit, so I really can't complain.

Sookie gasped as I made my way down the stairs. "Whoa! Lux..." she trailed off speechless. "Wow!"

"He wants to claim me? Here's the first part of my revenge," I told her with a mischeivious grin. I didn't have to say anything else. Sookie read my mind, and new exactly what I meant.

"He's soon going to wish that he would've never crossed you, Lux Mason," she smirked at me.

"Damn straight he is!"

Sookie stood in front of me for a second eyeing me up and down before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, curiously.

Between laughs she answered with a question of her own, "You do know that if your plan succeeds, then you'll be the first person ever in the history of man kind to actually one up Eric Northman, right?"

Her question raised my confidence a whole lot. That was truly something to think about. My ego would be sky high if I could accomplish such a task as bringing Eric Northman down. I am proud to say that my life officially just got better again!

**Please Review!**


End file.
